


Day 1: Aelin x Bryce

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Valentines Day Crackship Challenge [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Day 1, F/F, ciara just writes things and pretends she knows what she's doing, crackships keep fandom alive, fds fanfic, fds series, please read notes for content and trigger warnings, valentines day crackship challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: Day 1: "What do you remember?"
Relationships: aelin/bryce, bryce/aelin
Series: Valentines Day Crackship Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144028
Kudos: 4





	Day 1: Aelin x Bryce

**Author's Note:**

> non descript, non-canon compliant  
> 

Aelin Galathynius has a raging hangover, and she cannot remember anything except darkness and hands hands hands.

Her legs stumble to the bathroom where she collapses next to the toilet and dry heaves the bad decisions she made yesterday. When she finally slumps onto the cool tile of the bathroom, she is shivering, but she doesn't feel like the inside of a whirlpool.

A soft knock sounds somewhere behind her and she doesn't have the energy to say come in, so she grunts and hopes it's enough. The door creaks open and then someone is leaning over her, hands gentle as they feel her forehead.

"Hello Firefly," That voice is made of cool waters and starry nights.

"I think I'm dying," She replies by way of greeting, "Will you let my girlfriend know I love her and I wanted to have her last name." Aelin is a sappy drunk, and a sappy sick person. She just loses all her ability to be charming and shameless.

"I'll tell her." Laughter glitters around the room like magic. "Anything else?"

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing," She groans, squeezing her eyes shut. "Absolutely nothing."

"How about we get you to bed Firefly?" That voice is calming every frail nerve in her body.

"Okay," She holds her arms out. Two strong hands wrap around her back and then she is being hauled into the hair and held against a warm body. She feels a soft kiss against her hair and she snuggles deeper.

"I'm setting you down now angel,"

And then clouds are underneath her and she groans. This is what heaven feels like.

"Butterfly?" Her voice is already fading, exhaustion tugging at the edges of her vision.

"I'm here," She feels her girlfriend mold to her frame, arm slinging over her waist, hand threading through her hair.

"Let's never get drunk again," She slurs, sleep seconds away.

She hears Bryce laugh and she is convinced it's the most beautiful sound in the galaxy. She succumbs to the darkness.

***

Aelin wakes up to the sun casting an orange glow around their room and it makes the space look like the warm hearth of a fire. She feels her girlfriend behind her, breathing softly and a wave of gratefulness washes over her like heat.

"Butterfly," She taps the brown arm still around her waist. "Can you let me go, my love? "

Bryce just groans and buries her head into her back.

"I need to go to the bathroom, and we need to eat." Aelin holds in a laugh, reveling in the rare softness that her usually mouthy girlfriend is displaying.

"Are you gonna make me pancakes?"

"So demanding,"

"I cleaned up your vodka that found its way back up."

"Oh gods Bryce," She grumbles, "Did you really need to put that image in my head."

"You said you can't remember anything. I'm just trying to jog your memory."

"I'd prefer if you didn't." She scrunches her nose, "Actually I'd rather not know anything about last night. It's the easiest way to plead innocent."

"Who's accusing you of crimes?"

"I haven't checked the group chat yet, but I'd wager at least half our friends. Definitely those insufferable males."

She can feel her girlfriend smile, "Most of them were as fucked as we were."

"You seem fine?"

"I managed to get it all out of my system before you did. I spent half the night with my head down the hatchet."

Aelin intertwines their fingers, squeezing, "I think we're getting too old for this."

"Are you saying the _Scandalous Sweethearts_ are losing their touch?" She feigns outrage, turning to look at the red-haired beauty in horror.

Bryce snorts at the nickname they'd been given by Hunt. "I'm saying we can't be as wild every time. Our livers are going to give up on us."

"You sound like Rowan." She teases.

A pinch at her side is the only answer. She yelps and uses the movement to escape.

"I'm putting cinnamon in the pancake batter."

Her girlfriends eyes, as deeply radiant and full of colour as the setting sun, widen comically. "You wouldn't dare."

The smirk Aelin gives her tells her she would.

Bryce tackles her to the floor. It's a wonder they ever get to pancakes, or dinner at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts, beautiful human!


End file.
